


What a fine friend

by vermicious_knid



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid





	What a fine friend

 

One day during morning recess at La garçons élite élans, Dmitri sits alone on a bench in the dusty schoolyard and sulks. He is a boy who often gets into fights over nothing, but today he fell down a hill while wrestling with a boy who won most of his marble collection, and his arms and legs are covered in white bandages. His school master has given him a “time out”, and he is to sit on the bench during recess and lunches for the rest of the week to think over his behavior.

He sits there by himself, when he is approached by a singular boy he has never seen before. Two grades above him at least, he looks more like a bulldog with his lower jaw jutting out to reveal the hint of sharp teeth by the lower lip. He’s a bit chubby, but his legs are thick with muscles. He’s got a square face like a block of cement and dark spots under his eyes. Standing in front of him in white school shirt and black summer shorts, his head sporting an unflattering buzz cut, Dmitri wonders what the hell this kid wants. He stands there, breathing heavily for a while. Then without explanation, he sits down on the bench. He doesn’t even look at him, as if Dmitri isn’t even there.

“Go away.” He mutters, but the kid won’t budge. This goes on for quite awhile, and at one point Dmitri tries to shove him off, but its like trying to push over a statue made out of concrete.

The next day he find a note in his locker, along with something he forgot the other day.

 

_You left your apple on the bench._

_Jopling_

 


End file.
